The Fate of the Last Pretear
by thejadegecko
Summary: Himeno wakes up not remembering anything about her bring a Pretear. Time is against her and the gang - as unexpected things happen - which leaves the gang worried as a new and powerful evil comes for Himeno. Will the gang be able to overcome all odds and be able to protect their precious Pretear? Or will the new evil take over?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Pretear

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic (my first one still in process) and naturally I am trying to keep it a Continuation with a slight AR tendences. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be keeping the manga details and adding some anime details later (but it will mainly follow the manga since it the "original", Pre-Page 151 in Vol 4 (No Afterward Restaurant Scene)).

I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

He stood there, unable to believe the scene before him.

Leafe swirled around Himeno, surrounding her completely and in a bright white flash, she appeared holding her step mother. He couldn't believe it. **_She became "The White Pretear" again._** She wore a huge pinkish-white bell shaped dress with a crystal crown on top of her head. She had a set of two giant light pink faerie-like wings along her back and two thin tails from her dress trialed behind her. _**She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.**_

White snow fell everywhere, covering the world with its pureness. Himeno had destroyed the Princess of Disaster; Both worlds were safe once again.

The Wind Knight watched as she stood up from her step mother and smiled. Himeno let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Just when all of the Leafe Knights were making their way to the trio, they were stopped. A sudden burst of leafe snow flew past them, blinding everyone.

"Himeno!" Hayate, the Wind Knight yelled. He could hear everyone else call her name and let out gasps.

Once everything subsided, he rushed to Hinemo's side.

She was laying in a bed of snow, back in her school outfit. A peaceful look was across her face, her pink tulip hair loosely framed her face and her arms spread out along her side.

Hayate knelt down beside her, trying to fight the tears that wanted form. The group formed around them, all the faces focused on _her_. He gasped at the sight of Shin amongst them.

"Shin!...How did you..." Hayate exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes followed his gaze and gasped. "Himeno…Himeno brought me back to life." Shin spoke, his voice full of sadness. Mannen and Hajime hugged Shin and they gave a slight bitter-sweet smile towards him, only to return their gaze towards Himeno.

"She became the Legendary White Pretear….by herself?" The Wind Knight spoke, his voice full of shock.

The Wind Knight looked back at Himeno and leaned over, grabbing her right cheek. She didn't move; There wasn't a flinch or a breathe from her face.

"The Legendary White Snow falls upon the land, curing those with injured hearts. And for those who suffered…this snow of miracles would heal them all. Himeno became the White Pretear and fought against the Great Tree. She gave it Leafe'. She gave it as much as it wanted…and she beat it. Then she used all she had left to bring us back. She didn't care what our sins were. She sacrificed herself to save us all." Sasame spoke outloud, as if he was trying to comfort them all with his voice.

He glanced at the group; They were all crying. Her family was holding each other, crying. _The worst part is that her father isn't here._

Go let out a gasp, trying to fight his own tears. "Thanks…Himeno. Thanks for everything."

"We'll never find another Pretear of this caliber…ever again," Kei cried, his hand covering his face.

"Sorry," Hayate interrupted and leaned over the Pretear. Everyone was now focused on him, "Himeno…I'm a great big failure as a Knight. While I knew all along what was in my heart…I didn't have the courage to tell you face to face."

He was crying uncontrollably now. His tears slid down his face and dropped onto hers. "But I'll keep the promise I made…now."

Everyone watched as Hayate leaned closer and kissed Himeno.

"The snow of miracles falls to cover the world, but there is one heart that will not be saved. Leafe please... just one more time, bring back that smile…Just one more time..." Sasame murmured out loud.

Hayate pulled away, his eyes locked on her face. He allowed his tears to continue to fall down, as he hoped for a miracle. The Wind Knight closed his eyes, trying to clear the tears from them. When he opened them again, he thought he saw a flicker of movement across her face. He moved back in closer, trying to fight his excitement of a miracle that may of happened.

"If there is a miracle called love…bring back her smile." Sasame whispered.

Himeno opened her eyes slowly, and gave out of large smile. Instantly Hayate grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his arms, holding her closely against him. The group cheered and celebrated from the recent miracle they witnessed.

"Who are you?" Himeno gasped. In shock, her vision went black and she became limp in Hayate's arms.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Thoughts? Opinions?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Pretear

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic (My first still in process) and naturally I am trying to keep it a Continuation with a slight AR tendences. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be keeping the manga details and adding some anime details later (but it will mainly follow the manga since it the "original", Pre-Page 151 in Vol 4 (No Afterward Restaurant Scene)).

I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

A few days after the Hinemo destroyed the Princess of Disaster, her father Karou returned from his trip. He gave Natsue a novel that he wrote for her birthday. The Leafe Knights explained to him everything that happened. At first he was skeptical, but after the Leafe Knights showed him a few spells, he accepted the story. Sasame explained to him that they will do everything in their power to make sure Hinemo fully recovers, no matter how long it would take. Karou was full of concern for her, but accepted their offer.

A week passed without any signs of awakening from Hinemo. Natsue felt guilty about the trouble she caused and the whole situation; In order to make it up to the Leafe Knights, she invited them to stay at the mansion by giving them their own rooms on the same floor and wing of her daughters. She stated that she wanted them to be close to Hinemo since they were her knights and guardians.

The Leafe Knights took turns spending time with Hinemo, making sure at least one of them were with her at all times. Also each one of them tried giving her some of their Leafe each night, in hopes it would wake her. Hayate quit his messenger job and was offered a job by Karou to assist him and work the gardens among the property. When he wasn't working, he spent most of his time in Himeno's room in silence and made watering her Mother's flowers his responsibility. Sasame often brought his flute and tried to create a cheerful atmosphere; Whether it was by playing his flute, singing, or citing poems; The Sound Knight tried to submerge Himeno's room with Sound Leafe, in hopes it would reach her in her slumber. Kei didn't have that much free time due to his computer job, but whenever he was around he would gather any information and do research on her condition. Go would often talk to her about all the different foods the restaurant and how he would treat her to all she could eat whenever she woke up. The three younger Leafe Knights - Mannen, Hajime, and Shin - would tell her about what Mawata taught them that day and read her stories.

Himeno's friend, Yayoi often came by after school to report any drama, gossip, and all the lessons she was missing. Yayoi would leave all of the assignments and copies of the notes for the day on Himeno's dresser before leaving. Mayune would taunt Himeno by explaining her all the pranks and traps she would leave her for every day she stayed asleep. She didn't know exactly how she would apologize to Himeno for everything she did, so the only way she could express her new sisterly love for her. Mawata often helped the younger Leafe Knights reading their books, but also spent time talking about all the flowers in the garden and how beautiful they were.

Natsue often stopped by and plead to her how sorry she was for treating her so poorly, and begged her for forgiveness. Recently she would read to her a chapter of the new novel her father wrote every night before she left for bed. Himeno's father, Karou would tell her how proud he was of her and told her the status of his recent statue he was making in honor of her.

On this afternoon, Yayoi and Hayate were sitting beside Himeno's bed, watching her deep breaths. Yayoi was explaining to Himeno that they had a new transfer in their class from the United States. She told her how cute he was and that his Japanese wasn't that bad either. Yayoi was excited when he asked her if she could help him with his Japanese, and in return he would help her with English.

"Finally I have a "Prince Charming", Himeno! Can you believe it? I still well behind you with your seven Knights." Yayoi covered her bright red face with her hands and let out some loud laughs.

Hayate rolled his eyes and let out a muffled growl. The Wind Knight stood up and walked over to the window, crossing his arms as he gazed at the flowers on her balcony.

"Did I make someone angry? I knew it! You don't want to be just one out of the seven! You want to be the only one! I can see it now: Two people who hated and annoyed each other were forced to fight evil. In the end, they fell in love-"

"Stop it! This isn't a joking matter. Shouldn't you worry about yourself and your own personal matters instead of forcing your false stories upon others?" Hayate snapped, not moving his sights from the flowers.

"So are you saying that what I said was false? From what I saw that night, I would believe that it was the truth. Too bad... I personally believe Sasame and Himeno would be a cute couple-"

"Enough! Just stop it!" Hayate lost control of his temper and instantly transformed into his Knight uniform. He uncrossed his arms, crunching his fists, and let out a gust of wind swirled that around him, whipping the curtains around.

"It seems like I have angered you. I am sorry. I will take my leave for today. Just remember what I have said..." Yayoi got up from her seat and gathered her belongings. Before she left the room, she dropped off the day's assignments and notes on Himeno's dresser and softly closed the door.

Hayate unclenched his fists and took in a deep breathe, stopping the wind as he let it back out. _**Himeno...**_ He glanced over to where Himeno laid and thought about the last moment with her.

_**"Who are you?"**_

Those words pierced through right through him and haunted his thoughts. _**How can you forget everything we have been through?**_

A soft knock came from the door and before it opened, Hayate could sense it was the Sound Knight, Sasame by his Leafe aura. Sasame opened the door, with his flute in hand and smile on his face. He looked over at Hayate and Himeno, and knew that he was in a bad mood once again.

"What happened this time?" Sasame asked, even though he already knew.

"Nothing"

"It was that Yayoi girl, wasn't? Himeno sure has some interesting friends, don't you think?" The Sound Knight gave out a little giggle and smiled.

"More like annoying friends, if anything. No wonder she always acted the way she did."

"Well I just got done recording tonight's casting and I am here now. If you can feel free to leave if you want, since I will be here for awhile-"

"-You are going to play your flute to her and give her some Sound Leafe again, in hopes that it will wake her up?" Hayate asked, eyeing Sasame intently.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

After a brief silence, Sasame spoke once again tauntingly, "That's what I thought. When will you learn that everyone is doing everything they can to help her?"

"Even if she doesn't remember who we are and what she is? What will we do once she awakens?" Hayate asked.

"She has defeated the Princess of Disaster all by herself. Everything is well now - both Earth and Leafonia are safe now. We have all the time we need on our hands, so no matter how long it takes, we will help her remember. It is at least we can do..." Sasame looked down at Himeno and gave her a worried smile.

"Is it in her best interest or us being selfish?" Hayate asked softly.

"Perhaps both... She is _our_ Pretear afterall. We have to stand by her side, no matter what. That is our duty as Leafe Knights. Now if you forgive me, I am going to do my part and play her some music. You are free to stay and listen if you want." Sasame turned and eyed Hayate.

"I guess I will lay down on the couch and think, since listening to your music has always calmed me."

Sasame watched as Hayate went and laid down, laying his head so he faced Himeno's bed. He watched the Wind Knight for a few moments and started to play.

At first neither of the Leafe Knights noticed Himeno's fingers move slightly to Sasame's playing. Hayate was watching the sound leafe swirl from Sasame as it moved all over the room. The sound leafe finally went to Himeno's bed and into her chest; That is when Hayate noticed his Pretear's fingers moving.

A gasp escaped Hayates lips, and he flashed over to Himeno's side. The sudden movement caught Sasame's attention, causing him to cease playing.

"What happened?" the Sound Knight asked.

"She moved her fingers to your music. You didn't see it?" Hayate had his hands wrapped around her right hand.

"The music must be getting to her. I will play some more in hopes it will wake her."

Sasame closed his eyes and brought the flute back to his lips. The Sound Knight drew in a deep breathe and reopened his eyes, as he begun to play. He watched intently as her fingers wiggled to his music as he gave her more sound leafe.

_**Mozart Flute Concerto in D Major...A beautiful piece for a beautiful lady.**_

After another hour of playing, Sasame had to stop due to fatigue. "You need to rest Sasame; I can clearly see how tired you are. Please do not overdo yourself and accept the progress we have made." Hayate spoke sternly to Sasame.

They both sat down around the center table in silence as they watched Himeno in her deep slumber. The two Knights let out a deep sigh in unison and closed their eyes.

_**This is going to be harder than we thought...**_Hayate thought.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I hope you enjoyed! Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Pretear

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic (My first still in process) and naturally I am trying to keep it a Continuation with a slight AR tendences. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be keeping the manga details and adding some anime details later (but it will mainly follow the manga since it the "original", Pre-Page 151 in Vol 4 (No Afterward Restaurant Scene)).

I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

**_"Himeno..."_**

**_That voice... I know this voice..._** Himeno thought.

_**"Mom?"**_

_**"Himeno... You must stop living in this world of dreams and song... You must wake up... Please Himeno...".**_

_**"But Mom..."**_

_**"Himeno... You don't belong here... There are others who care about you that you must not leave..."**_

_**"I miss you Mom..."**_

_**"I am always with you... Watching over you... When you wake... A gift to you awaits...something that is dear to me and remind you that I love you...But you must never come back here..."**_

Himeno opened her heavy eyes, filled with tears. The room was dark; It's only light coming from the moonlight shining through her balcony door's windows. She tried to stretch her stiff body and winced at its' numbness. Himeno placed a hand upon her forehand and felt as if she was missing something but pushed the thought away.

_**Mother... I wish you were here...**_

Himeno tried to regain her strength and pushed herself out of bed. _**How long have I been in bed?**_ She walked to her balcony's windows and looked at her Mother's flowers. _** I'll make you proud Mother...**_

A smile fell across Himeno's face and she let out a soft giggle._** Now I should stretch out my legs... but make sure I don't wake anyone up at this hour...**_She glanced at the clock upon her nightstand and it read '2:31AM'. She let out a sigh and put on a white robe, before leaving her room.

She walked for a long time throughout the mansion, keeping to herself yet searching for _something_. Finally Himeno came across a huge room made out of glass, where the moonlight filled it with light. The moonlight beam landed on a traditional black grand piano. _**A music room... Why haven't I ever come across this room?**_

Himeno walked into the room, her eyes scanning over every part of the room. She was amazed at the collection of instruments, sheet music, and albums. Himeno gasped when she saw the view from the windows; Outside was huge garden, full of a great collection of flowers and its pond. **_Amazing..._**

A burst of energy overcame her, causing her to laugh and spin in circles. After a few moments of laughter, she finally stopped and made her way to the piano. **_You seem so lonely..._**

Himeno allowed her fingers dance upon its keys. As if by instinct, she sat down and begun to play. Music flowed from her hands and filled the room with its magic. She closed her eyes and smiled. **_Thank you Mom..._**

Sasame woke from his slumber and opened his eyes. His ears was filled with the voice of a piano. **_Who would be making this beautiful song at this time at night?_**Focusing his sound leafe, the Knight of Sound expanded his senses, covering the whole mansion. He gasped at what he found. **_It can't be..._** In an instant he jumped out of bed and switched into his knight uniform. **_I must gather the others..._**

Sasame went to Himeno's room and was shocked to find Mannen sleeping on the floor behind the couch. He angrily pinched his right cheek, causing Mannen to flail around. "Ouch! What was that for?" Mannen yelled.

"That was for falling asleep during your shift. I knew it was too early to believe that you are ready to do this alone." Sasame spoke allowing his words to cut him like blades.

"What do you mean? Himeno is..." Mannen stopped speaking as soon as he saw that the bed was empty.

"She is not here. I am guessing that you don't know where she went either but since I can still sense her leafe and from what I feel, it is where the source of the piano music, she is still within the mansion."

Mannen eyes was full of regret when he turned back to Sasame. "I am so sorry Sasame. I thought I could do it. Please give me another chance... At least she is still here within the mansion-"

"We will talk about this later. For now, we have to wake up the others and go find Himeno."

It only took a few minutes for Sasame to wake and gather the other five Leafe Knights. They too had awaken from the song, and were already prepared to begin searching for its source. As one, the Leafe Knights blinked into their spiritual leafe forms, leaving a trail of color and a song of chimes.

They traveled along the halls, following the music to its source. Once they arrived at the source, the Leafe Knights stood within the doorway of the music room, shocked at what they found.

The room was full of leafe, swirling out from the center and around the whole room, hitting them at the door. In the center of the room, was a traditional black grand piano and on its bench was Himeno, in a white robe. Her eyes were closed as her fingers danced across the piano's keys, oblivious to her audience.

"Sasame..." Shin whispered, pulling on Sasame's white knight jacket.

"Yes, Shin?" Sasame whispered back, looking down at the Knight of Plants.

"What is she playing?"

The other Leafe Knights turned and looked at Sasame for his reply. Sasame looked back at Himeno playing the piano, and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breathe. After a few seconds of silence, the Knight of Sound reopened his eyes and replied softly, "Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' " The group nodded and returned their gaze back at Himeno; They stood there and listened, afraid to disturb her playing.

Suddenly Natsue, Kaoru, Mayune, and Mawata walked into the music room in their robes and slippers as they tried to work their way around the Leafe Knights . "Who is making all of this racket?" Mayune moaned.

The four of them gasped when they saw Hinemo playing. "What is this?" Kaoru demanded, grabbing Hayate's shirt and forcing Hayate to look back at him.

"We don't know..." Hayate replied worriedly, closing his eyes.

Kaoru released Hayate's shirt and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry... This is just shocking that's all. All of this is..."

The song came to an end and Himeno allowed her hands to fall to her sides. She took in a deep breathe and let it out, opening up her eyes. Her eyes widen when she realized she was being watched.

Himeno jumped up from the piano bench and pointed at her audience.

"WHO ARE YOU?! Dad, why is everyone watching me? And who are they?!" Hitomi pointed to the Leafe Knights and was shocked by the sadden looks they gave her. She turned around, holding her robe close to her body as she closed her eyes. Himeno tried to fight her cheeks from turning red with embarrassment, but she could feel herself failing.

Kaoru ran over to Himeno and wrapped his arms around her, and Himeno responded with putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "Himeno... Everything is okay..."

"Himeno. You seriously don't know who these guys are?" Mayune yelled.

"No. Why should I? I have never seen them before!" Himeno replied, looking back at the Leafe Knights. She could see the hurt in their eyes with their faces full of shock and dismay.

"Enough Mayune! You must not yell at Himeno, especially after she has been through!" Natsue scowled.

Himeno took her head off of her father's chest and looked into his eyes. She could feel the tears starting to run down her face as her head begun to ache. "Dad. Should I know who they are? What does Mother mean when she said I have been through a lot? Dad. Answer me please!" She could hear her voice become shaky and weak.

Kaoru grabbed her face with his right hand and looked deeply into his daughter's eyes. "My dear Himeno... They are your friends... And in fact, they live in the mansion now to be closer to you-"

"-Then how come I don't remember? How come I don't know who they are?" Himeno demanded. She winced in pain as her headache suddenly became worse.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kaoru asked.

"I was eating breakfast and the next thing I knew, everyone was gone and left me behind. I ran to school, but since I was already late, I tried a new path. I came across some bushes along the path and accidentally stepped on a flower. I remember wanting to fix it. And then... and then..." Himeno gasped. She placed her head into her hands as she tried to fight the pain. She could feel herself getting weaker and tired by the second. Everyone circled them; She could feel their eyes on her and it made her uncomfortably self-conscious, especially in the state that she was in.

Kaoru grabbed onto her shoulders and started shaking her. "What's the matter Himeno? What's the matter? You can tell me!"

"I can't remember..." she gasped out. Suddenly her body gave away and she collapsed, as her vision went black.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

I hope you enjoy! Things are picking up!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Pretear

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it a Continuation with a slight AR tendences. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be keeping the manga details and adding some anime details later (but it will mainly follow the manga since it the "original", Pre-Page 151 in Vol 4 (No Afterward Restaurant Scene)).

I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

"I can't remember..."

Hayate felt his heart sink after hearing those three words and watching her collapse in her father's arms. **_Everything we have been through...gone... Is this the price we pay for freeing the world from evil? I didn't even have a chance to actually tell her..._**

"She...doesn't... remember us?" Shin spoke sadly.

"It doesn't seem so," Kei said curiously.

"Has she always known how to play the piano?" Sasame questioned.

"She doesn't...well not that well, at least. Her mother was working towards on becoming an upcoming pianist and always played in our house. When she wasn't playing, she was doing shows for money or working on her garden. When she had Himeno, she became weak and wasn't able to play that well or for a long time anymore. She instead spent all of her time with Himeno, trying to teach her everything she knew: playing the piano, cooking, cleaning, and gardening, among other things. At the age of five, Himeno's mother died. I became unable to write stories with her death causing me to have a writers block and begun drinking. Since my only income was from my older books, I had to sell our small house and everything we had to make ends meat, and sadly that included the grand piano... Himeno grew up fast and instead of me taking care of her..." Kaoru sighed and looked down at Himeno, a sad look on his face.

"And then you got married to Natsue and moved into this mansion. Soon later, we came and told her we needed her help to save the world. She needed to put others before her and focus on saving the world and finishing something we started a long time ago. Then when it was getting harder, her father left - not that it was your fault, you knew nothing about it - and then her "family" turned on her, becoming more warped from Fenrir. This caused her to work harder and she ended up preting with Shin, using up all of his leafe and killing him in the process. His death caused her crack and run away, making her want to give up on everything. Yet we convinced her everything was okay and told her she could quit - but after Mawata came to her and told her about Natsue being the Princess of Disaster, she put all of her feelings aside once again, and pushed herself to protect everyone. She became the Legendary White Pretear and gave all of her leafe to the Princess of Disaster. She beat her and covered the world with white leafe snow -" Sasame spoke.

"-and by a great miracle - perhaps from the spirits of leafe or because she became the White Pretear, no one would ever know - she came back to life, for a price. The question is: What are we going to do now that we know she doesn't remember a thing that has happened since she met us?" Kei asked.

"We have to stay close - we don't have an answer on how she was able to play the piano so well, and it is obvious that she still has her pretear powers because somehow she was able to produce leafe and spread it by her music. We don't know what else she can do - and she may do things without knowing it also. She _is_ still our pretear, even though she doesn't remember. Since she doesn't remember anything may be a problem in the near future because there is always a possibility that she _could_ become a Princess of Disaster herself. We can not allow that to happen - especially since she is the Legendary White Pretear. If she became the Princess of Disaster, there will be no stopping her..." Sasame said grimly.

"What if we try to get her to remember?" Mannen asked.

"Everything?" Mayune asked, with a sour look on her face.

"If we did that, it could solve a lot of our problems and make the situation easier. The more she remembers the better." Kei spoke, putting his right hand on his chin.

"And that means all of the pranks you did to her too Mayune... maybe you should try to become nicer to her and treat her like a sister." Mawata scowled.

"You mean Mayune is responsible for all for the weird things that happened to her?" Natsue yelled, eyeing her two daughters.

"And Karou...eerr...Dad... those were my bananas peels on the stairs..." Mayune said quietly, looking down at her fumbling hands.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MADE HER SPRAIN HIS ANKLE!? I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY MAYUNE?" Natsue screamed at Mayune, her eyes full of fiery as she clinched her hands into fists.

"I am sorry... It won't happen again... I promise I will stop doing pranks and be a better daughter Mother..."

"Go to your room. We will speak more about this in the morning." Natsue told Mayune before turning towards the Leafe Knights. "Now I believe it is established that all seven of you are to stay here as long as Himeno is here. I will not require anything from you to stay here - as it is Hayate is working part time here for money. I know that Sasame, Kei, and Go also have part time jobs and the three younger ones are not old enough to work. The only requirements I have for all of you are protect this mansion and property, and perhaps model in some ads and commercials for me when the time comes." Natsue said with a huge grin on her face. "I am sure you won't have any trouble with these requirements since you will have a place to stay and be with Himeno, and have a chance to earn extra money when the time comes."

The seven Leafe Knights looked at each other and nodded. "We accept your terms. They are reasonable conditions on both sides." Hayate spoke, looking at Himeno.

"I believe it is time for me to put Himeno back in her bed. My only request is for everyone to be easy on Himeno and try not to rush getting her memories back. She will be fine as long as she does it at her own pace - she always have done things better that way." Karou stood up, holding Himeno bridal style in his arms. He gave the group a slight head nod and smiled, and then walked out the door.

"You heard him. Bed time for everyone. Morning is coming soon and we should get as much rest as possible." Natsue said, putting her hands on Mayune's and Matwata's backs. She smiled at the Leafe Knights, "You guys too."

"Yes Madam, we will go soon." Sasame spoke smoothly.

"Good night." Natsue then followed her two daughters out of the room, leaving the Leafe Knights alone.

After she was out of ear range, Hayate spoke, looking at Mannen angrily. "Mannen. Do you want to explain to me how we weren't notified when Himeno first woke up? Was giving you a night shift too hard for you?"

"I am sorry. I was getting bored, so I thought I could search around her room underneath her furniture to see if I could find any coins or random things. I guess I must of gotten tired and nodded off. I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault she woke up and decided to-" Mannen pleaded.

"Yes it is your fault. You wanted to start being treated more like an "adult", so we gave you an important task of watching over Himeno at night and to report to us if something happens or if she wakes up, but instead you failed and fell asleep. How can we trust you with such of a task now that she woke up?" Hayate demanded, his face full of anger.

"It won't happen again! I promise! Please give me another chance!" Mannen grabbed onto Hayate's jacket, looking into his eyes while trying to fight the tears for forming.

"Not right now. Right now we need to make sure someone who is capable of doing the task, and at this moment you are not." Hayate looked away towards the other three older Leafe Knights.

"We can adjust shifts according to our part time jobs-" Kei spoke.

"-I will do it. My job is to work at for the Awayuki's anyhow, so it would be easy to adjust my schedule. I will stay up all night and sleep during the morning. Someone can relieve me in the morning and I can got to bed, and be up by early afternoon. If something comes up, then come get me like always." Hayate said with full authority.

"We will rotate the day shifts if needed depending on everyone's jobs and plans. So who will be the first shift in the morning?" Sasame asked.

"Hmm... Can we do it?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, can Hajime, Shin and I do it? Please?" Mannen pleaded.

"Fine. But don't mess up, got it?" Hayate said.

"Okay, then I can take the late morning/early afternoon shift before I have to go to work" Go said.

"By that time, I will be done with recording and should be back. I can relieve Go." Sasame smiled at Go and the others.

"That leaves me with the late afternoon shift, which is perfect since I will be out . I can help her with her schooling too at the time if she needs it - which she will since she has missed a lot of it." Kei said and then clapped his hands in agreement.

"But just because we all have set shifts, doesn't mean others can't be around either, right?" Shin asked quietly, looking as if he was about to cry.

"No. It just makes sure that she is always being watched. If you want to play with her all day and she doesn't care - then go ahead. I want to make sure she doesn't get out of sights again - like she has done a lot in the past. This is especially important since she doesn't remember anything..." Hayate spoke with sad look on his face.

"And could potentially become the next Princess of Disaster..." Kei said grimly.

"I will not allow that to happen. Not again... she has done so much for us - for everyone... and sacrificed so much... I will not allow that to happen to her." Hayate said, clenching his fists.

"We don't want that either, Hayate." Sasame said in agreement, followed by a chorus of "Yeah!"s.

"Okay. I am off for my first shift. Everyone else get to bed like Natsue said. Tomorrow will soon be here." Hayate said with full authority. He turned around and looked at the grand piano one last time.

Without any protest, he heard the others blinked into their spiritual leafe forms, leaving a song of chimes. He shook his head, trying to convince himself that everything that had happened just now was real.

**_I will make sure nothing else bad happens to you Himeno - and that includes making sure you remain the White Pretear, and never become a Princess of Disaster..._ **Hayate blinked into his spiritual leafe form, leaving only a small chime behind him.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

That's all I have so far. ... so what do guy think? I am planning on keeping this updated regularly - along with my Escaflowne fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far - I already have the story all planned out - just need to write it out. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Pretear

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic and naturally I am trying to keep it a Continuation with a slight AR tendences. I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much to their original selves and even will be keeping the manga details and adding some anime details later (but it will mainly follow the manga since it the "original", Pre-Page 151 in Vol 4 (No Afterward Restaurant Scene)).

I have wanted to write this for a long time and have been carefully planning this story out.

Please read and review.

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

It was dark. Himeno couldn't make out a thing as she ran, searching for something she knew was missing. She noticed her feet didn't make a sound as they hit the ground - the only sound came from her own breathing.

_**Alone... Where am I?**_She thought to herself, as she strained her eyes trying to make out her surroundings.

A bright beam of light appeared in front of her, falling upon a man in full blue.

_**Who is he?**_She thought as she cautiously got closer.

Himeno noticed that he had dark blue hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes. _**I feel like I know him...**_

_**"Do you really think we could depend on a Tulip-Headed Valley girl like her?"**_ he demanded, looking away from her - as if talking to someone else..

_**"Who...Who're calling a Valley Girl?"**_ she demanded as she stood a few feet away.

He turned to look at her and a smirk fell upon his face. _**"You toots."**_

Himeno took a step back, unsure about the situation.

Another beam of light appeared next to the man in blue, falling upon a man in white and light purple. He had light flaxen hair and light brown eyes.

Himeno took another step back, she wanted to run but her body wouldn't let her.

_**"The growing plants...the crawling insects... the singing birds. Everything that has leafe will answer our questions."**_ The man smiled at her and held his arms out. **_"Can't you hear their faint whisperings?"_**

She tried to hear what he was talking about but her ears failed her. Himeno's legs buckled and she fell to the floor. _**What are they talking about? What is happening?**_

_**"We can't expect some naive little girl to want to help us." **_the man in blue spoke harshly as he looked straight at her. _**"She's a lost cause."**_

_**"What do you want from me?"**_ she demanded at the pair. _**"Just leave me alone!"**_

_**"Himeno... We need you."**_ the second man said gently.

Tears begun to fall down her face as she laid on the ground in confusion. A part of her felt as if she knew the pair but she couldn't put an identity to them, and she didn't know if she wanted to. Himeno tried to fight the tears, knowing she was stronger than she was currently being, but couldn't.

_**"Who...are...you?"**_ she asked.

The man in blue turned around as the man in white smiled. Their lights went out before anyone replied.

_**"Hello?"**_

Silence and darkness surrounded her.

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

"Himeno!" Hayate said frantically as he shook her.

He heard it all. They all did.

It was mid-afternoon and Himeno's room was full with all of the Leafe Knights and her family. Sasame was about to relieve Go from his supervising shift so Go can go to the restaurant for his night shift when Himeno started talking in her slumber. Hearing this, Sasame sent out a leafe alarm to all of the knights and in a hurry they gathered and all came to her room.

Bewildered, Himeno growled and shoved a blue haired man away from her. "What do you want from me?" she yelled.

She watched as the blue haired man of her dream glanced behind me. Himeno followed his gaze and took in deep breathe in shock of having a crowd of people in her room. She pulled her blanket over her mouth and asked, "Father, are you going to tell me why there are so many people in my room?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and looked away from Himeno's face. "You see dear. You haven't been well the past week or so... And everyone here are worried about you... We all care about you... and when we heard you yelling... we came to see what was wrong..."

Himeno surveyed the crowd in the room unsure about the males that weren't a part of her family. She noticed that both men of her dream and all of the males gave her a familiar feeling - as if she knew them prior. She remembered seeing all of them the night before. _**Who are they to me?**_

Himeno gave her forehead a quick rub with her left hand as a headache slowly started to form. The situation made her uneasy for it was against her nature to be mean and rude to others - yet the dream she had felt like a moment of her past. The past in which she couldn't fully remember and felt like she was missing something important.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I understand Father." A smile formed as she pulled down the covers from her face and looked into her father's eyes. "Thank you all for worrying about me. Even though I don't remember everything that has recently happened, I ask you to please allow me some space and privacy." She looked at the blue haired man, "For the time being I would like to be alone-" Himeno's stomach growled and she felt her cheeks becoming red in embarrassment. The blue haired man from her dreams gave her a blank stare as the others giggled and laughed. She surveyed the group of people in front of her and locked eyes with the light haired man of her dream. "If it possible, I would like to be alone with you."

°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•

Himeno comforted her family and guests by telling them that she was okay and would eat lunch after she cleaned up. Her father got everyone to leave her room and left after telling her the guys name she wanted to talk alone with was named Sasame.

Himeno was given time to wash up and get dressed. She found herself back in the music room when she requested the maids to summon Sasame and lunch for them.

She walked over to the piano and allowed her right hand to move across the keys. A gasp left her lips as she saw the huge garden, full of a great collection of flowers and its pond in the sunlight. _**It's even more beautiful in the daylight.**_

A small cough came from behind. Himeno turned to the source of the noise and faced Sasame at the grand doors. He wore the same white and light purple outfit in her dreams and had a gentle aura about him.

"How are you feeling Himeno?" a soft and gentle voice spoke.

Unable to look away from his light brown eyes, she replied "Umm.. I'm fine. Thank you... How are you... Sasame?" A blush formed on her cheeks, causing Sasame to chuckle.

"I am doing better now that you are awake."

A knock came from the grand doors, and a maid entered with a cart of food. _**Just in time... I didn't know what to say...**_

"Miss Himeno... We couldn't find Sir Sasame... But Sir Kei said for us to not worry... So we brought lunch for you and you Sir Sasame." The maid turned around and gasped the sight of Sasame. "Oh dear... I am glad that you got the message from Sir Kei to meet Lady Himeno here. I have brought lunch for two."

¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤. ¸¸.¤·º°´¯ ¯`°º·¤.

Sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter. Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! The beginning of the chapter are from a few scenes in the first book - think of them as some sort of flashbacks/remembrance.

Until next time!


End file.
